What Really Happened
by Khaleesi Khupcakes
Summary: the REAL story of how Zero got to Cross Academy. Yuki Cross sucks. rated K   for Zero getting sliced by Shizuka.


**ZERO AND YUKI AKANE. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.  
**

The day I met Zero was the first day I was truly terrified, I was 8 years old, he was 10. My mother helped him through the door on that snowy night and told me the news I never wanted to know,

"Yuki, his parent's were murdered by a vampire, he's going to live with us." His parents were killed by a vampire. Like Kaname. Just so you know, I am _not_ that idiot from the Vampire Knight books, I was attacked by a level E when I was little, but was raised at home. And Zero lived in that home, with me, in my room, on the floor.

Zero looked at me and turned even whiter than before.

"Come, I'll clean you up." Zero stepped forward, I put one hand on his back on the other around his waist, he leaned into my contact, his heavy breathing and bloody clothes scared me, and I tried not to let go of him. I finally asked in a shaky voice,

"Is your neck okay?" He shook his head, this threw him off balance, He kind of fell and weighed me down, My small-for-my-age body was crushed by his tall-er figure, he found his balance and stood up, almost out of blood. I finally got him to the bathroom.

"here, hold this for a second." I handed him a bathrobe. "I'll wipe your neck." I peeled off his shirt to find huge holes in his neck and cuts all down his bare chest, he tried to cover them, I realized my mouth was hanging open.

"wait here for a second..." I managed to choke out and ran to the medicine chest, I pulled out bandages, antiseptic, Tylenol, and an ice pack. I ran back to Zero.

"sorry, here, hold these." I wiped his chest and neck with a warm, wet towel and rubbed some antiseptic on the cuts, Zero shuddered and opened the Tylenol, he picked one out and tossed it in his mouth, I plastered some gauze onto his waist and neck and placed the ice on his chest. He sat down on the closed toilet lid, I smoothed his hair away from his forehead and found dried blood peeling off. I wiped his forehead to find it unharmed.

"come with me, I'll show you were you'll be sleeping, our guest room is occupied and my mommy doesn't want you to be lonely so you'll be sleeping in my room, you sleep in my bed." I tried to act cheery but really I was not cheery at all, Zero was gripping the ledge on the wall so that his knuckles turned white, we turned the corner that lead to my room and he sat down on my bed and put his shirt back on. He pointed to the inflatable bed on the floor then to himself, then to me, then to my bed.

"you want to switch places?" Zero nodded. "Okay, If you want to. just wait here for a second." I ran to the TV room where my father was watching baseball.

"Daddy, what time is it?"

"8:00 hon, almost your bedtime."

"alright, just making sure, Zero looks tired."

"Zero?"

"my new brother."

"that's my girl, such an active imagination, wanna watch? Tokyo's winning."

"that's okay, I need to see if Zero's bleeding again." My father stared at me then went back to shouting "GO GO GO GO GOOOOOOO!" at the television.

The next morning Zero was sitting with my mother at the breakfast table eating taiyaki.

"Good morning Yuki." He said quietly. My mother smiled.

"Eat your breakfast, Yuki, I've registered Zero in your school, looks like he's in the same class as you!" Zero nodded. I finally said,

"Mommy, remember what I told you, call me Akane."

"Sorry 'Akane', that's her middle name, Zero, just so you know."

"Okay, sorry." I tried to face Zero as he smiled and ate his taiyaki, as if nothing had happened last night.

"Y-Akane, get your bag, the bus will be here in about a minute." Zero hopped from his chair and grabbed his makeshift bag (a satchel my cousin Hikari had given me.) and ran to the door.

"You take a bus too school?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, it's just that I had to walk a mile to get to my old school."

"Well, we take a bus, but be careful, the bus driver will throw you off if you act up." Zero touched my hair.

"You're hair's pretty."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing." We file out the door,

"BYE KIDS!" My mother shouted from inside, I waved back, so did Zero.

The bus pulled up at the corner,

"Hey Yuki! Who's your friend?"

"Zero Kiryu, he just moved in with us."

"Aw, how sweet, now sit down, I'm late already."


End file.
